To-Dos
To-Dos are tasks that need to be done only once or not on a regular schedule, such as "Complete assignment about nutrition" or "Wash the car". To view other examples, refer to Sample To-Dos. You can set a due date, but missing the date or letting the To-Do turn red will not reduce your health. There is no limit to the number of To-Dos you can create. To-Dos are the third category of tasks displayed on the Tasks page, along with Habits and Dailies. __TOC__ Effects of To-Dos Rewards When a To-Do is checked off, it turns grey. It is moved from the list of Active To-Dos to the list of Done To-Dos, and the player gains experience points, gold, mana, a chance of a drop, and a chance for a critical hit. Uncompleted To-Dos Unlike Dailies, To-Dos do not cause loss of health when they are left uncompleted. Over time, a To-Do gradually becomes redder and hence worth more experience and gold upon completion. This gives you extra incentive to complete old tasks. However, an ever-increasing value is a disincentive, so there is a limit to the experience and gold you can earn, reached when the task is about one month old. This is to dissuade you from putting off a task for more than a few weeks to eventually get a huge reward. Creating a To-Do To create an item on your To-Do list: #Type the task in the box that says "New To-Do". #Press the Enter key or click the +''' button to confirm. If you select one or more tags before creating a To-Do, those tags will be automatically applied to the To-Do. Adding Multiple To-Dos To add several To-Dos at once: # Click the "Add Multiple" link. # Type in your To-Do in the large white text box. After creating one To-Do, use the '''Enter key to begin the next To-Do. # Click the +''' button when finished. To add multiple To-Dos with tags, select one or more tags, then add your To-Dos. Copying from Chat There is also a feature which creates a To-Do directly from a chat message. You can learn more about this on the Chat page. Viewing Your To-Do List Habitica allows you to view your To-Do list in three ways: * Active: Shows all of your uncompleted To-Dos, regardless of due date. * Dated: Shows only your active To-Dos with due dates, beginning with the closest first * Done: Shows all To-Dos finished in the past 30 days. Click on the tabs under the To-Do entry box to move from one view to another view. Habitica archives all completed To-Dos after 3 days, excluding To-Dos from current challenges. To see older completed To-Dos, use the Data Display Tool from the Data tab on the toolbar or export your data. The Data Display Tool will also show when you have a To-Do due today or overdue. A box appears in the dashboard telling you how many To-Dos are due. Editing a To-Do Edit a To-Do by clicking the pencil icon, here you can edit the title of the task and add extra notes which appear when a task is moused over. There are a number of other things that can be edited which are explained below. Adding a Checklist If you find that a task has several parts, you can add a checklist to your To-Do. This has several benefits, including clearing up your To-Do list and breaking large, daunting tasks into smaller, more workable items. Adding a Due Date You can add a due date by clicking on the Due Date field. A date-picker will appear. You can also type the date into the Due Date field. Clicking the blue Today button will put the current date as the due date. When you save the To-Do, the date will appear on it in grey text using the date format selected in Settings. It will appear faded until you hover your mouse over it. The date will change to red when the To-Do is due. This visual indicator is the only function of the due date. The date does not affect the task's value and you are not penalised for failing to complete the To-Do by the due date. A penalty for missing a due date is a requested feature. To remove a due date, click in the Due Date field, then click the red Clear button. Adding Tags You can use tags on a To-Do to help with filtering, select the tags that apply to the task by clicking on the box, tasks then can be filtered by selecting tags to be viewed. Advanced Options Assigning Difficulty Difficulty can be changed in the Advanced Options. You can increase the difficulty setting of particularly difficult or time-consuming To-Dos, thus allowing you to reap more benefits. Attributes If you use the task-based auto-allocation feature, the Advanced Options menu will give you four options for "Attributes": Physical, Mental, Social and Other. These correspond to character attributes of Strength, Intelligence, Constitution and Perception. If set, Habitica will distribute your points according to your most common task attributes. The attributes will not appear in the To-Do edit screen if you don't have the task-based auto-allocation feature turned on. Completing a To-Do The hardest part about completing a To-Do is doing the To-Do. After you complete the task, clicking the checkbox will turn the To-Do grey, and you will earn the appropriate amounts of experience, gold, and mana points. The To-Do is now marked as complete and will be moved from the "Active" or "Due" tab to the "Done" tab, which effectively removes it from the visible list of To-Dos. You need to click the "Done" tab to view your completed To-Dos. Clicking on a completed To-Do will reactivate it. You will lose the gold, experience, and mana that you had gained when you completed the To-Do. The task then moves back to the "Active" tab. If you've made a mistake by ticking the wrong To-Do, this is the way to retrieve it. However, if you've completed a To-Do but want to add it back to your list to be completed again (for example, monthly repeating tasks), you will need to add it as a new To-Do. Rearranging To-Dos As for all tasks, To-Dos can be rearranged by dragging and dropping them in their new position, or by clicking the Push to Top button. (Holding down the '''Ctrl '''or Cmd''' key turns the Push to Top button into a Push to Bottom button for the task.) If you would like certain, important To-Dos to always appear at the top of the list, there is currently no way to pin them there. If you don't want to keep using Push to Top on them, assign them to a tag called "top" so that filtering by that tag will show you only those important tasks. There is a current issue in which sometimes when you move one To-Do to a new position, after a sync occurs, the To-Do moves to an incorrect position. If you drag the To-Do a second time to its new position, it will then stay there. It is believed that this will occur only occasionally, however if you want to avoid all chance of it happening, delete your completed To-Dos every three days (refer to "Clean up" below for information about deleting and exporting To-Dos). Help Button The help button is in the top right corner of the To-Dos column. This button, when clicked, will reveal some quick information about To-Dos and how to get started with making tasks, etc. This is a faster way to help with To-Dos, but this wiki page is just a more in-depth information provider. Scoring The amount of experience and gold earned depends on the To-Do's task value. However, after the value reaches -47.27 (when the To-Do is about a month old), further changes in the value do not have any additional effect on the experience and gold earned. The amount of mana points earned is equal to 1% of your maximum MP. If the To-Do contains a checklist, when you mark the To-Do as completed each completed (checked off) checklist item adds equal amount gold, experience and MP as the To-Do would provide on its own, so a To-Do with one item ticked of provides twice as much as a To-Do with no checklist; with two items ticked off provides three times as much and so on. At present To-Dos with checklists still drop up to one item total and cannot produce multiple drops. Eventually you might think: "Why should I do my To-Dos right away, when they're worth the least amount of points, instead of waiting until they're huge and then cashing them in? Isn't that backwards of what you want -- to get To-Dos off fast?" The reasoning behind doing it this way is this: If To-Dos diminished in value as they aged, then you would want to do the ones that were red even less, because they wouldn't be worth much after a certain point. Consequently, there would be less point to doing anything you hadn't done right away. With the current system, you have a greater incentive to eventually get around to doing the older To-Dos, especially for things that cannot be done quickly or easily, such as long term goals that take a lot of effort. "Instant" To-Dos (ones you put on your list only to check them off immediately) may seem to have the lowest value initially, but they also provide an immediate experience, gold, and mana return, which can bring you closer to something you want to buy or an extra spell cast on that day, instead of deliberately waiting for a To-Do to turn red. Progress Bar Clicking the progress icon in the top right hand corner of the column will open the progress panel. This will show you the cumulative task value of all your To-Dos. In the example to the right, the player has many red To-Dos which are adding to a large negative score. You can see the individual task values using the Data Display Tool > Task Overview and filtering Type as To-Do. Clean Up A hero's work leaves a trail of accomplishments. At the top and bottom of the To-Do list, there are three tabs: *Active: To-Dos that need to be completed (including those with due dates) *Dated: active To-Dos that have due dates *Done: To-Dos that have been completed (both dated and undated) The "Done" tab allows you to see a list of your recently-completed To-Dos. At the bottom of the "Done" To-Dos column, there is a button marked "Delete Completed" that will permanently delete all of your completed and archived To-Dos (not including those that are part of a challenge). This can improve the site performance and can prevent problems when you sort your uncompleted To-Dos. However it is impossible to export deleted To-Dos, so export them first if you want to keep a record of them. Completed To-Dos are automatically deleted after 30 days for non-subscribers and 90 days for subscribers. Completed To-Dos more than three days old are automatically archived but you can still find them in your history. See Also * Sample To-Dos * Naming Your Tasks * Dailies * Habits * Rewards Known Bugs Rearranging a To-Do Solutions: See Rearranging a To-Do for workaround de:To-Dos fr:À faire Category:Mechanics Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Bug Category:Newbies